


Sit Down

by Marzi



Category: The Expanse (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-14 19:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marzi/pseuds/Marzi
Summary: Chrisjen, Bobbie, and Cotyar have a little sit down together.





	Sit Down

 

Cotyar had to be regretting his decision to sit back down on the chair, or at least his balls had to be protesting the move. Having Chrisjen in his lap might have helped combat the cold though. It was certainly making a pleasant heat spread out across Bobbie's skin. With her back pressed against his chest and her thighs open over his, Chrisjen's toes didn't quite reach the ground. His feet were still on the deck, but with both of his hands occupied with her, he clearly wasn't thinking straight. Their whole set up was close to capsizing.

 

Bobbie leaned into Chrisjen and reached over Cotyar's shoulders to grab the back of the chair. While designed to hold on to the deck in null g or during maneuvers, it was not currently set to account for the kind of activity taking place. She widened her stance and braced her legs, view limited to Cotyar's face with Chrisjen's breath on her neck. All in all not a bad spot to be, if her current objective wasn't to stay still. One of Chrisjen's arms wrapped around her shoulders, finally giving her the leverage she needed to move against Cotyar. His grip on her hips and Bobbie's bulk bent over her kept her from too wide a range of motion, but it was clearly enough.

 

Bobbie let out a sharp breath and reminded herself to breathe as she studied the range of emotions flickering across Cotyar's face. She wanted to ask what she felt like, if it was everything he had ever fantasized about, but Chrisjen's free hand was doing a blind map of her side, pulling her attention and robbing her of her ability to speak. Her thumb brushed over her nipple, nails scratched down the side of her ribs, fingers tracing small circles across her hip then over her thigh before settling on her sex.

 

She had to stay still or risk toppling all three of them. That didn't mean she had to stay quiet though. The breathy sound out of her mouth almost sounded foreign to her own ears. Bobbie saw a brief flicker of confusion on Cotyar's face before he realized what Chrisjen was doing to her, then he laughed. Chrisjen tensed between them, and for a moment they were all still.

 

Then she settled back down on his cock, Cotyar tilted his head back to let out a full throated moan which was enough to make Bobbie pant out a keening, breathless ' _fuck_ '. Chrisjen's mouth on her neck was more than enough to feel the laughter vibrating out of her. When she settled, her hand started moving between Bobbie's thighs again. She could only maintain eye contact with Cotyar so long before his hands started doing something between her and Chrisjen, then her arm around Bobbie's neck would tense while she pulled herself up from his lap, fingers between her thighs stilling once more. Bobbie had the sudden notion that the three of them could keep up this strange, slow, cyclical fuck far longer than she currently wanted to endure.

 

“God damn it.” She closed her eyes, tried to regain her breath. “The two of you could have picked a better spot.”

 

“We didn't know if you'd be coming.” Cotyar's smirk seemed permanent at this point.

 

“I am now.”

 

“Good.” Chrisjen's voice was right in her ear. It was a wonder her thighs weren't slick at this point, with how wet and needy she felt.

 

They had another round of jerk-me-touch-me-ride-me and Bobbie already felt a tremor travel through her arms. She wanted to let go of the fucking chair, pick up Chrisjen and Cotyar, get them on a bed. There wasn't enough room on a bunk. The table. She could get them both on the table. She wanted the chance to move her body against theirs, give into the tempo of her blood. To feel Cotyar's body. To see Chrisjen's face.

 

“She's close.” Was he talking about her or Bobbie? It didn't fucking matter at this point.

 

The back two legs of the chair scraped an inch along the deck. She saw Cotyar's eyes widen a fraction, felt Chrisjen's breath hitch against her neck. A reminder to both of them of the other kind of edge they were riding. He leaned forward and she didn't hesitate before stretching to meet him halfway for the kiss. She did her best to keep her heels planted on the deck as she rolled her hips to counter Chrisjen's fingers. His tongue ran against her lip, but before she could pull him closer he shifted back, breaking their kiss.

 

Bobbie stared at him a moment, mouth still parted. “I thought it was her mouth I was supposed to watch out for.”

 

“She's not the only one who can get creative.” He leaned forward for another kiss but stopped at Bobbie's sudden gasp.

 

Chrisjen's teeth had caught her earlobe, pulling her attention. “Neither of you know the half of what I can do with my mouth.”

 

Cotyar's smug expression shifted close to dazed intrigue. He wanted to find out what she was capable of. So did Bobbie. Her legs were already close to giving out on her. Chrisjen Avasarala, undoing her with one fucking hand and barely two sentences. Her words and his tongue. The barest touch of her teeth and lips, that look on his face. That expression of half-pleasure, half-neediness, because Chrisjen was fucking both of them and neither knew what her full attention would mean.

 

“Get off.”

 

“We are getting--”

 

Bobbie didn't give Cotyar time to finish. “The chair. Get off the fucking chair.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally there was a whole lead in to how they all ended up on that chair, but honestly I was like 'fuck it, no, just post the smut the character stuff can happen somewhere else'.


End file.
